<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Летний костюм by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452433">Летний костюм</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ten Years Later (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, Italian Mafia, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Uniform Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуна никак не мог сосредоточиться на зачитываемом докладе. Чтобы там не пытался донести до босса Хаято, его не слушали. Савада не мог отвести взгляда от чужих голых ног. Острые коленки были самым очаровательным и, как ни странно, возбуждающим зрелищем, на взгляд Вонголы. Хотя ниже были еще милые оранжевые гольфы, скрывающие выступающие косточки ступни, а выше — короткие летние шортики.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Летний костюм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сорри нот сорри, во всем виноват арт:<br/>https://sun9-20.userapi.com/c856520/v856520865/5bf92/-k6kA2j5HQ4.jpg<br/>И у автора фети́ш на Реборна в шортах. Серьезно. Он прекрасен. И эти коленки. Черт. Я чувствую себя педофилом. Ыыы.</p><p>P.S. тут TYL!+1, поэтому Тсуне 26, а телу Реборна 16. Я тут голову сломал, котятки, а кто больший педофил: почти 70-летний Реборн в теле ребенка, встречающийся с Тунцом или 26-летний Тунец, начавший встречаться с Реборном, пока тот был в теле ребенка? Вхахаха.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тсуна никак не мог сосредоточиться на зачитываемом докладе. Чтобы там не пытался донести до босса Хаято, его не слушали. Савада не мог отвести взгляда от чужих голых ног. Острые коленки были самым очаровательным и, как ни странно, возбуждающим зрелищем, на взгляд Вонголы. Хотя ниже были еще милые оранжевые гольфы, скрывающие выступающие косточки ступни, а выше — короткие летние шортики.</p><p>Мужчина шумно сглотнул и тяжело поднял взгляд выше, проходясь по закрытому плотному официальному костюму и наконец сталкиваясь с насмешливым вызывающим взглядом темных глаз. Аккуратные пальцы весело оттягивали бакенбарды-завитушки.</p><p>Реборн был в превосходном расположении духа.</p><p>— Джудайме? — требовательно позвал босса Ураган, заметив его блуждающий взгляд.</p><p>Ох, как бы хотелось сейчас заткнуть и послать куда подальше Гокудеру. Лишь бы опустить взгляд на эти чертовы шорты и… Дальше фантазия выполняла самые неприличные финты, поэтому Небо, постаравшись сохранить спокойную улыбку, перевел взгляд на Хранителя:</p><p>— Да, Гокудера-кун?</p><p>Судя по тяжелому вздоху, Ураган хорошо понимал, насколько не сосредоточен был сейчас Небо.</p><p>— Это важно, Джудайме!</p><p>
  <em>Разве может быть что-то важнее Реборна в шортах?</em>
</p><p>— Да-да, я слушаю, Гокудера-кун.</p><p>Итальянец подозрительно покосился на Вонголу. Потом на Реборна. Снова на Вонголу. Савада Тсунаеши глазами поедал своего любовника. Любой доклад сейчас явно не имел значения. Хаято фыркнул и резким шагом подошел к Тсуне, бросив документы на стол.</p><p>— Сами почитаете.</p><p>И поспешил к выходу, подцепляя попутно Хром и Ямамото. Становиться зрителем правой руке не хотелось ни на йоту.</p><p>Подросток — именно так выглядел Реборн, по прошествии десяти лет от снятия проклятия — спокойно отпил кофе, посматривая веселым взглядом, а после медленно, под судорожное сглатывание Тсуны, поменял ноги местами.</p><p>— На что ты смотришь, озабоченный Тсуна? — реалистично возмущенно спросил киллер, словно не подозревал, как отреагирует на него Савада. Что ж, Небо и правда чувствовал себя озабоченным, так откровенно реагируя на тело шестнадцатилетнего подростка. И все же Реборн не был мальчишкой. По подсчетам Нео Вонголы Примо, Реборну было за пятьдесят… И даже под семьдесят. Что ж, это не мешало киллеру обладать вполне себе здоровым либидо. Более того, казалось, что юный возраст подстегивал бывшего Аркобалено на игривость и флирт.</p><p>Устав наблюдать за пожирающим его взглядом, киллер поднялся с места и подошел к Тсуне. Властным движением аккуратных ладоней, через которые струилась сила, Реборн заставил поставить перекрещенные ноги своего Неба ровно, а следом нагло сел на чужие колени, не сдерживая довольной ухмылки. Чужой пах красноречиво выпирал, но киллер делал вид, что совсем не замечает этого. В плечо Савады уткнулся увесистый пистолет. Вонгола облизал губы, скосив взгляд на оружие, и вернулся к изучению чужого лица. Сейчас Реборн уже не был так похож на ребенка, как ранее. Опухлость щек сошла, скулы заострились, да и в целом вид у киллера стал более взрослый, оформившийся. С трепетом Тсуна думал о том дне, когда Реборн станет взрослым собой, но сейчас наслаждался видом, что был перед ним. Безбоязненно Небо снял шляпу с чужих волос. Старательно убираемая челка тут же спала на половину лица.</p><p>Киллер поморщился — он ненавидел, когда Тсуна так делал — и отставил руку с оружием в сторону, роняя пистолет.</p><p>Раздался грохот, но ни один из мафиози не обратил на него внимания.</p><p>Ладонь Савады легла на чужую щеку, пальцем поглаживая скулу и переходя на еще полные губы подростка. В бока мужчины уперлись острые голые коленки, отчего Тсуну не метафорически подбросило.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя старым извращенцем, — пробубнил Небо.</p><p>— Не поверишь, но аналогично, — не выглядя особо смущенным этим фактом отозвался подросток-мужчина.</p><p>Тсуна не удержался, отстранив руку, чтобы намотать бакенбарду на палец и отпустить.</p><p>Реборн закатил глаза и положил свою ладонь поверх чужой, заставив ее вернуть на место. Большой палец Савады надавил на губу киллера, проникая в рот. Острые зубы игриво прикусили его, а после позволили проникнуть чуть глубже. Дыхание подростка подозрительно быстро сбилось.</p><p>— Чертова физиология, — раздраженно прокомментировал это Реборн почему-то шепотом.</p><p>— Мне все нравится, — шепнул Тсунаеши и робко положил ладонь на голую коленку, сжимая ее, а после поднимаясь выше по бедру, до самых шорт. Жесткая ткань ненадолго остановила мужчину. Савада опустил взгляд вниз, заметив, как натянулась ткань на пахе Реборна, и скользнул ладонью под широкие шорты, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту от этого почти невинного жеста.</p><p>Раньше Тсуна не считал себя фетишистом, но чертовы шорты определенно были чем-то из этой серии.</p><p>— Откуда ты их вообще достал? — хрипло спросил Савада, с трудом отрывая взгляд от привлекательных ног.</p><p>— В детском отделе, — хмыкнул Реборн. — Летний вариант костюма. Неплох, как думаешь?</p><p>Как будто Вонгола вообще мог думать при виде этого элемента одежды.</p><p>Поднявшись еще выше, Тсуна коснулся кончиками пальцев ткани чужого белья. Прикусив губу и не сводя взгляда с темных глаз бывшего Аркобалено, Небо одним пальцем забрался под последнюю деталь одежды и чуть оттянул, чтобы отпустить и услышать громкий звук от резинки.</p><p>— Ох, черт, — не удержался мужчина от выдоха. В этот момент горячий юркий язык Реборна обвел чужой палец, все еще находившийся в его рту, поддразнивая. Тсуна протолкнул палец глубже, заставляя Аркобалено обхватить его губами и крайне пошло пососать. Что ж…</p><p>
  <em>Тсуна был, видимо, конченным извращенцем.</em>
</p><p>Испугано он отдернул руку, вытащив влажный палец. Реборн довольно облизал губы. Его собственное тело не особо смущало. Даже совершенно не смущало.</p><p>— Мне уже формально шестнадцать. Я выполнил все твои дурацкие условия.</p><p>Если бы Савада мог, он бы добавил еще больше этих дурацких условий, чтобы удержать бывшего Аркобалено и своего учителя на некотором расстоянии до тех пор, пока тот окончательно не подрастет. Реборн, судя по всему, особо ждать уже не желал. Он потерся пахом о Тсуну через шорты и впился сильнее в чужие бедра коленями.</p><p>— Хватит думать, Тсуна. Я не могу ждать вечно тебя. На меня есть много других желающих.</p><p>В голове Савады промелькнули Бьянки и безликие итальянские красавицы, вызывая раздражение и ревность. Как будто Небо Вонголы мог позволить кому-то коснуться этого тела. <em>Реборн целиком и полностью принадлежал жадному Тсунаеши.</em></p><p>Желая закрепить за собой это право в очередной раз, мужчина переложил руку на чужую талию, надавливая и прижимая подростка-Реборна пахом к своему животу, второй рукой сжал сильнее его горячее бедро, а после поддался вперед, целуя.</p><p>Киллер не желал размениваться на нежности. В самом-то деле, ему у<em>же давно было не шестнадцать</em>, как бы не выглядело его тело! Аккуратная ладошка молодого Реборна зарылась в колкие волосы Неба и с силой сжала их, оттягивая до боли. И, черт, Савада был бы лжецом, если бы сказал, что такая жесткая хватка ему не нравилась!</p><p>— Мечтаю тебя трахнуть, — развязно шепнул в чужие губы подросток. — Поскорее бы это дурацкое тело подросло еще немного.</p><p>Тсуна в знак согласия укусил Реборна за губу и снова поцеловал, сдаваясь чужому напору.</p><p>В этом щуплом худеньком теле подростка была недюжинная сила, которая вызывала в Саваде трепет и желание, стягиваясь комком где-то в районе паха. Бывший Аркобалено подозревал, что у его Неба были мазохистские наклонности, но проверять их сейчас не было возможности. Мысленно Реборн взял себе на заметку: надеть на Небо ошейник и хорошенько отхлестать стеком, завязав глаза. И еще много чего хотелось попробовать. Но чуть позже, когда рост Реборна будет повыше, а взгляд мрачнее, как-то было много лет назад, до проклятия.</p><p>Небо забрался рукой под пиджак и рубашку подростка, поглаживая чужую поясницу, а после мягко скользнул под шорты и белье, сжимая мягкие ягодицы. Невольный стон, прозвучавший в поцелуй, был лучшим свидетельством чужого удовольствия: Савада пьянел от своих действий, от отсутствия ограничений и от того, как гибок и податлив был его несгибаемый партнер.</p><p>Их отношения начались давно, хотя Нео Вонгола и выстроил четкую грань между дозволенным и нет. Постепенно грань истончалась и терялась. Тсуна разорвал поцелуй и прильнул к чужой тонкой шее, покрывая ее нежными поцелуями. Реборн обнял покрепче Небо и поцарапал чужую шею ногтями, старательно оставляя красные отметины.</p><p>— Ре…борн, — жалобно выдохнул Тсуна в светлую шею и обхватил губами кожу, посасывая ее. Умело Реборн развязал чужой галстук, заставляя его змеей свалиться куда-то вниз, а после торопливо расстегнул верхние пуговицы темной рубашки, добираясь до желанных ключиц и груди. Бывший Аркобалено медленно начал двигать бедрами, потираясь пахом о чужой живот.</p><p>— Господи, Реборн, ты такой, — шумно дышал Савада, спускаясь поцелуями к основанию шеи, — такой сексуальный. Я хочу тебя, хочу…</p><p>Пришлось убрать руку из-под шорт, а после отстранить от себя такое отзывчивое тело киллера. Оба партнера тяжело дышали, смотря друг на друга жадными взглядами. Получив небольшую свободу, Реборн тут же принялся стягивать пиджак с Неба. Тсуна поступил аналогично, а после приступил к расстегиванию пуговиц на чужой рубашке. Маленькие негодницы не поддавались, поэтому Савада раздраженно дернул вниз, заставляя пуговицы разлететься по полу, и скинул теперь ненужную ткань на пол.</p><p>Реборн был… превосходен. Еще немного угловатый, но уже все же юноша, с острыми ключицами, соблазнительными розовыми сосками и плоским животиком он выглядел для Савады словно сошедшая со страниц порно-журнала модель. И все же принадлежал исключительно Небу. Чистую нетронутую кожу хотелось пометить, укусить, оцарапать, оставить следы рук. Вместо этого Тсуна завороженно гладил ее, массировал соски и дразняще задевал ногтем, спускался ниже, щекоча легко ребра, из-за чего Реборн мелко дрожал и извивался.</p><p>Восхитительным было видеть, как всегда собранный, насмешливый киллер замер, зажмурив плотно глаза и прикусив с силой губу, чтобы не издать ни звука.</p><p>
  <em>Это тело определенно радовало Тсуну. </em>
</p><p>Он резко поднялся, крепко удерживая Реборна, и переместился, укладывая его на широкий диван, стоящий одиноко у стены. Что ж, наконец-то тот пригодился. С себя Савада нетерпеливо стащил не до конца расстегнутую рубашку, а после навис над киллером.</p><p>Блядские шорты и гольфы все еще были на том, заставляя Тсуну действительно чувствовать себя педофилом из какого-нибудь порно.</p><p>Небо без сожаления потянул шорты вниз, заставляя Реборна немного приподнять бедра. Белье было снято вместе с ними. Было что-то особенное в желании ласкать тело под собой. Затапливающая душу нежность, смешанная со страстью, подчиняла себе Тсуну и все его желания. Словно не было ничего важнее и прекраснее распластанного на пестром и нелепом диване темноволосого юноши. У Реборна была мягкая кожа, которую он считал недопустимой роскошью при своей профессии, все шрамы, которые когда-то были на теле киллера, проклятие стерло, не оставив и следа. Тсуне нравились выступающие косточки на бедрах своего партнера, которые со временем, конечно же, будут не так сильно выпирать, но сейчас боссу Вонголы нравилось массировать их нежными прикосновениями рук, добавляя теплое пламя неба, из-за чего чужие бедра подрагивали, и нравился длинный член Реборна, чуть изгибающийся к головке.</p><p>— Интересно, — касаясь руками всех доступных участков кожи и спускаясь к чужому члену, рассуждал Савада севшим голосом, — когда ты успел сделать обрезание?</p><p>Судя по насмешливому фырканью, рассказывать бывший Аркобалено такие нюансы не собирался.</p><p>Тсуну с силой притянули к себе, заставляя улечься сверху и уткнуться носом в свежую кожу. Пахло порохом и цитрусовыми.</p><p>— Принимал душ? От тебя непривычно пахнет.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты предпочитаешь запах крови, — язвительно зашипел Реборн и с силой оцарапал чужие плечи, очень походя на Ури в этот момент. — Не задавай тупых вопросов, глупый Тсуна.</p><p>Ладони подростка заскользили по все еще стройному, но уже более крепкому и рельефному, чем десять лет назад, телу, наслаждаясь твердыми мышцами. Реборн чувствовал гордость за себя. Как за учителя, наставника и партнера, советника, который никогда не давал спуску своему глупому боссу. Савада Тсунаеши был вылеплен киллером почти полностью, за исключением особой привязанности к друзьям. Если бы Реборн захотел заняться психологическим портретом Савады, первым делом заметил бы, что жизнь одинокого изгоя в классе сделала из Тсуны того, кто ни за что не позволил бы себе потерять связи с новыми друзьями. После такого особенно ценишь близких. Впрочем, заниматься психоанализом своего бывшего ученика не хотелось. Особенно когда его ладонь так бесцеремонно обхватила напряженный член, двигая на пробу пару раз вверх и вниз.</p><p>То ли тело требовало чужого внимания и заботы об удовольствии, то ли самому бывшему Аркобалено очень хотелось ничего не контролировать в этот раз и сдаться на милость Тсуне, но Реборн расслабился, прикрыв глаза, и наслаждался медленными движениями Неба. Мужчина большим пальцем огладил налитую кровью головку, растирая капельку смазки по ней, и продолжил медленные движения ладони. Тсуна наслаждался ощущением горячей плоти в своей руке и откровенно дрожащими бедрами Реборна.</p><p>И от осознания, что таким самого известного и успешного киллера этого времени никто и никогда не видел и вряд ли увидит, сносило крышу.</p><p>Кажется, Небо что-то пылко шептал на ухо Реборну.</p><p>
  <em>Наверняка Небо что-то пылко шептал.</em>
</p><p>Савада без стеснения гладил чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедер. Если быть откровенным, сам Тсуна тоже очень хотел отбросить все эти моральные вопросы, которые после снятия проклятия были шиворот навыворот. И теперь имел полное право и свободу в отношении Реборна. Особенно мужчине нравилось слышать чужое прерывистое хриплое дыхание и тихие стоны. Ломающийся голос Реборна срывался. И даже это Небу очень нравилось.</p><p>Когда они закончат, Реборн натянет на лицо маску равнодушия и полного контроля над ситуацией, как будто и не умеет так очаровательно краснеть и терять голову, становясь отзывчивым комком нервных окончаний — где бы руки Тсуны не касались тела подростка, казалось, что они оставляли на коже ожоги.</p><p>Довести Реборна до оргазма простыми движениями руки несложно в этом возрасте, что забавляет Нео Вонголу. Аркобалено тяжело и глубоко дышит, его член обмяк, но останавливаться еще не время. Савада поцеловал Реборна в висок и улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой:</p><p>— Продолжим?</p><p>— Извращенец, — беззлобно выдохнул подросток и сжал плотно челюсти, когда почувствовал чужой палец, надавливающий на сомкнутое колечко мышц ануса. Вероятно, Тсуна хотел сделать из подготовки тоже целое представление, но у Реборна были свои планы. Он обхватил руками свое Небо за шею, приподнимаясь, свободно улыбнулся и шепнул на самое ухо:</p><p>— Я готовился, глупый Тсуна. Не тяни кота за причинное место. Надоело уже.</p><p>Жаркий шепот и игривый ощутимый укус в ушко заставили мужчину подавиться собственными словами. Тсуна отстранил Реборна, смотря в смеющиеся темные глаза. Хотел что-то спросить, а потом передумал и поцеловал юношу, медленно входя.</p><p>
  <em>Бывший Аркобалено и правда подготовился.</em>
</p><p>На мгновение представив этот процесс, Тсуна подумал, что хотел бы в следующий раз это увидеть. И сделал первое пробное движение, наблюдая за распластанным партнером.</p><p>— Жду д…ня, когда мы поменяемся м…местами, — отозвался тот и двинул бедрами. Излишняя осторожность и заботливость сейчас раздражали киллера. Несмотря на свой вынужденный внешний вид, он не был хрупким подростком. Его тело сохранило истинную выносливость и силу, разве что появилась излишняя чувствительность. Когда Реборн уже хотел прошипеть что-то явно язвительное, Савада прикусил ему губу и оттянул, одновременно с этим продолжая движения. Очевидно, угрозы во взгляде были прочитаны и истолкованы верно. Удерживая чужие ноги, Савада двигался, завороженно наблюдая то за покачивающимся в такт движениям членом Реборна, то за эмоциями на чужом лице.</p><p>Открытый, обнаженный телом и душой — Реборн вызывал в Тсуне самые яркие, спутанные, неоднозначные чувства.</p><p>На пике ощущений, ускоряя движения, чтобы добиться разрядки, Тсуна не дал Реборну прикоснуться к себе, ударив по ладони, и сам обхватил сочащийся член, доводя юношу до разрядки. Мужчине понадобилось еще несколько толчков в подрагивающим от переизбытка ощущений Реборне, чтобы кончить тому на живот.</p><p>Подарив еще один, уже ласковый, поцелуй подростку, Тсуна отстранился и мягкими поцелуями принялся покрывать внутреннюю сторону бедер, двигясь к голени, сокрытой яркими гольфами. Реборн никак не комментировал странные фетиши Неба. Савада приспустил гольф до лодыжки, продолжая дарить невесомые поцелуи нежной коже бывшего Аркобалено, а после умиротворенно прижался к его ноге и счастливо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Мне понравился твой летний костюм.</p><p>— Извращенец, — беззлобно отозвался Реборн, уже засыпая.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>Как будто киллер не понял этого за прошедшие года.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>